


The Final Battle

by K_Razielim



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, TBH I dunno what to add here, so enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Razielim/pseuds/K_Razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an immortal being and someone who survived for so long, Valgaav should already suspect that, soon or later, the final battle would be against the most powerful of all beings in existence: Lord of Nightmares. But what he's most afraid of is the concept of losing Gaav again, specially since his feelings towards him never died, no matter how many time it passed. And even then he promised himself to never talk about them with the Chaos Dragon. But there's just so much stress and doubts someone can handle before finally snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, this is kind of embarrassing.
> 
> I tried to don't make the summary too interesting to don't raise too much the expectations of who may step into this oneshot, but the premise is basically something I thought long time ago: If Gaav and Valgaav survived for enough centuries once they come back from their deaths, of course soon or later this battle would be inevitable if they still want to survive and save the world. However, this is not a story I plan to develop, for the only reason that it would be short and with a bad ending (excepting for the Mother of All things, of course).
> 
> So basically all this set is just an excuse to write some Gaav/Valgaav getting together. In fact, it was a drabble I didn't even get to finish and is somwhere in my hard disk. BUT since I want to work in a more serious fanfic, with various chapters and so, but I want to fill a bit the Gaav/Valgaav tag at least, I thought it could be good to rescue this lil' idea, fix whatever is needed and post it meanwhile. Also this won't be the same idea than the one of my future fanfic, but more like another... what if? An AU, maybe? Question is, when I first started to wonder about this pairing, I thought that Valgaav was the first one in crushing on Gaav, and never dared to confess his feelings to him, but of course everybody has just a limit. Also there are few headcanons here that will change in my future work or even didn't use in my RPs because I got better ones.
> 
> In resume: This oneshot is just to let out my inner fangirl with those two, not to develop a big plot. I'll try to do that in my long fanfic, though.
> 
> Also even if I got my best friend to read proof it, keep in mind that English is not my first language, so sorry if there are still mistakes or just my writing is not good enough.
> 
> The world, characters, and plot of "The Slayers" belong to Hajime Kanzaka (plus Rui Araizumi and other people who worked on the anime form of the story), not to me.
> 
> * * *

Valgaav walked slowly towards the big room, though he was too focused in his own thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. Too many going on through his mind anyway.

Since the first moment he was reborn as a full Mazoku he couldn’t even start to imagine that, someday, he would arrive to that moment. A great fight against a great enemy. It had already passed a lot of time, getting stronger again, recovering memories bit by bit. He even managed to go back to being a hybrid: as a Mazoku he was only a fragment of the old soul, dying one day while trying to protect the other part… and so both fragments met again into the body of the Ancient Dragon and turned into one being once more. He would even get his own general and priest eventually, both of them hybrids, and he became someone the Mazoku race feared…

But his most important achievement from a subjective point of view was on his range of vision in that moment, once Valgaav arrived to his destiny, leaning against the doorframe. The sound of a blade sliding through its case was filling the air, his owner thirsty of battle and action. Yes, Gaav was ready. After decades, the half-ancient dragon managed to find the human reincarnation of his former master, and by infusing part of his power on him (Gaav’s power) he managed to bring back the old Demon Dragon King… Sort of. He was still too “human”, and his power was nothing compared to what it used to be. Technically, Valgaav was his superior now. But the hybrid never treated him that way. His respect, gratitude, and admiration towards him was just too strong. However, that change allowed them at the same time to have a closer relationship, even develop a sort of a friendship again…

-Oh! You’re there, Valgaav.

The mentioned one snapped out of his thoughts, his golden eyes now meeting the blue ones of Gaav.

-You look impatient –Valgaav answered, sounding casual.

-Indeed. But I can wait. You look worried, though.

-Do I? I’m not.

It was a lie, actually, but Valgaav didn’t want to tell him about what he was feeling. He was supposed to show self-confidence, strength and willpower, right? Even then, he walked inside the room as he kept talking, stopping at the side of the taller guy and his gaze moving to the window.

-The battle awaiting us will be hard, though, but you already know that, right? Even then, I can’t guess what will happen this night.

As he crossed his arms, Valgaav could already hear Gaav’s scoff, and felt a pat on his back.

-And since when do you worry so much about that? You really changed…

-I’m just stating a fact!

There was a moment of silence, and Valgaav could already feel the redhead staring at him, probably trying to read him. But he didn’t look back, just staring at a tree outside through the window.

-All right, boy: What’s going on?

No answer.

-I know you too well, Valgaav, and I can also feel it: Something is troubling you.

-I told you it’s nothing!

Only then he looked back at Gaav, noticing too late that his tone was harsh and even defensive. His expression changed to a surprised one, and then looked away again, still having trouble speaking back at the taller hybrid.

-Sorry… -he mumbled.

The redhead kept his stare over Valgaav, and then scoffed, shaking his head.

-You still behave like my servant.

-Oh, well, excuse me if I’ve got not experience in being a Dark Lord myself.

Valgaav tried to joke around, so not to let Gaav focus in interrogating him again. Because it felt that way for him. At least the taller chuckled before sitting on the bed, the shorter one giving a reassuring smirk before facing again the window, and so giving him his back.

-You shouldn’t worry so much about the fight, anyway. It’s good to be ready but overthinking about it won’t solve anything.

-But we’re fighting to…

-… survive, yes. And that’s why we should be ready, and you rest.

-I’m fine.

-You’re not. What is it? Are you afraid?

-Of course I’m not!

-Then what is it?

The turquoise head let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Gaav, who was in that moment frowning and staring at him.

-We still have time to stop them from bringing the Lord of Nightmares back, it’s not like everything is lost. And I know you are aware of that too, so I can just tell that there’s something else in your mind, troubling you.

Valgaav tried to keep his stare, and to don’t change his neutral expression as he faced the thorough examination of the Chaos Dragon. Of course, he would notice. Of course. But the horned hybrid just couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth. It would not only be too embarrassing but… even disrespectful towards his former… scratch that word, his Lord and Master. His saviour and still the only person who gave a damn about him.

-Valgaav.

The tone sounded serious, almost demanding. The half-dragon just shook his head and turned again his back.

-It’s nothing important… really.

A scoff, though there was some irritation in that sound.

-And you expect me to believe that? 

Valgaav could hear Gaav getting up again from the bed, and soon the big hands grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to turn and face the redhead. There was no trace of his usual smirk on those lips, but a serious and even upset expression. Even then, as he scanned his feelings, Valgaav didn’t feel anger, but rather frustration.

-I’m patient, you know that. But just until a limit. And my limit with secrets is damn short.

-I told you that…

-It’s nothing important? My ass, Valgaav! It’s obviously troubling you! –The redhead snorted and raised one hand, poking at the shorter’s forehead- I need you sharp, and focused. And right now you’re none of that. 

Of course. The final goal was to be ready to give his best when the moment would come. Valgaav understood why it was important, considering that they were practically fighting against everything, and they did for so many centuries, even millennia… but that only made him believe even harder why it was a bad idea to tell all the truth. Even then, it was obvious he couldn’t avoid the question anymore. Valgaav let out a sigh of defeat.

-It’s just… even if we succeed, I’m afraid of… seeing you die again.

The half-dragon looked briefly at Gaav’s face, before looking away again, embarrassed. Well, it wasn’t a lie at all, it was really one of his biggest concerns in that moment… it wasn’t all of it, of course, but… Valgaav trusted he could get away with that. There was a moment of silence after his words, and then a scoff as the redhead finally grinned and relaxed the grab on the shoulders, even raising one of his thick eyebrows.

-Is that so? Valgaav, we already talked about that: I can reincarnate if the worst happens, remember? I already did, and you know it. My death is not the worst that can happen…

Yes, they already had that talk before, and maybe, from an objective point of view, he was right. But Valgaav was overwhelmed in that moment, with doubts, feelings, fears… something on his brain snapped, and before even being able to control himself, he was already shaking his head side to side.

-No, no, no no… you don’t… YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!

He finally snarled, pulling away from Gaav’s grip and giving to him an intense look, clenched fists shaking. However, there wasn’t anger in his golden eyes… but fear.

-I don’t care if you can reincarnate! I still can’t handle the idea of losing you again! I just can’t! It was already too painful to know about what happened, not being able to do anything about that! And I don’t want you to die again, I refuse to accept that!

The turquoise-haired could already feel how his dragon part, his feelings in that matter, were taking the best of him. But he just didn’t care anymore. Valgaav just couldn’t stop talking now.

-Can’t you understand how important you are to me? You were the only one who helped me when everybody else gave me their back. I don’t even care if in that time you only wanted someone strong at your side! Once I recovered my memories, I couldn’t just forget about all the times we bonded, not only while training, but also every time we talked alone, about everything! Do you really think I had all that work to bring you back just for nothing? Or that I died twice trying to avenge your death because I was bored!?

Valgaav was on the edge, he could already feel it. And he hated looking so… weak and pathetic, especially in front of Gaav. But it was just too late. His body was already shaking, and his look broken. To hide that a bit better, and so because he felt like he went too far, the half-ancient dragon kneeled down, bowing to his former master, and so hiding from his gaze as well the stubborn tears coming out from his eyes. The silence that followed encouraged him to keep talking.

-I’m not sure what I feel exactly towards you, if it’s what humans call… “Love”. But I know I want to be with you, and not only as master and pupil or servant. I want to be with you without titles or obligations putting a barrier between us. I want intimate moments of talking about nonsense or just being in silence. To be close without worrying about anything, together as just… us. And I want you to feel the same. But I never told you anything before because I respected you too much. I still do, and I know… I know it’s wrong, and will always be. But I… just… I’m sorry.

His last words were only an audible and embarrassed apologize under his breath. Valgaav knew he talked too much, and couldn’t even dare to raise his head and look at Gaav. Instead he just stared at the wet marks on the floor created by his own tears, trying to swallow his pain. He didn’t even know what to expect from the taller man, but… he knew that, for the first time in a long, so long time, he was terrified. And the following silence was only making it worse. Valgaav didn’t know what to expect, if being yelled at, mocked at or whatever, but any option was still better than the unknown.

After some seconds that seemed an eternity to him, Valgaav could feel the redhead releasing a heavy sigh. Even then, the half-mazoku didn’t dare to look up again, or even move, still too ashamed of himself to do so. Still he could hear the steps, the rustling of the coat at his side.

-I’m sorry… -the horned Mazoku repeated- for letting you know about this…

-Valgaav. You’re a fucking idiot.

And there was the answer. The forenamed shut his eyes, painfully, but then he felt suddenly a big cloth falling over him, covering his back and shoulders. Surprised, Valgaav opened his eyes again and peeked to see that it was Gaav’s coat. And he could then see him moving again in front of him, and kneel … even then, he still didn’t dare to look up. But then he felt one of those big hands on his back, the other… on his face, wiping off the tears. Now he was surprised and couldn’t help himself but raise a surprised look at Gaav’s face, meeting his blue eyes and his smirk.

-You’re an idiot. -he repeated, still smirking, but there wasn’t any mockery on his tone- did you assume my answer would be so bad that you were that afraid of telling me?

-A… ssumed… -Valgaav’s eyes opened wider- Do you mean…?

Another scoff and Gaav moved the hand on Valgaav’s back to hold his face between both of them, stroking his cheeks and lips with the thumbs, and so the horned hybrid staring in shock.

-Come here…

The red-haired leaned closer, forehead against forehead, and once he overcame the shock, Valgaav didn’t doubt: his arms moved first, surrounding Gaav’s neck, and moved closer, kissing his lips. Gesture that the bigger guy didn’t hesitate in giving back, soon pulling him closer as he embraced the smaller body against his one. The kiss started gentle but it couldn’t be that way for long, since there was too much time of longing for each other before that moment. And so soon the kiss turned deeper, passionate. Hungry. Valgaav released some muffled sounds that sounded almost like the purr of a big feline, soon the tongue of the redhead parting his lips as it made its way into the half-dragon’s mouth. And their gestures turned erratic, and soon Gaav’s hands were already stroking Valgaav’s lean body over the clothes and even the coat, exploring and watching his reactions.

-Lord Gaav... -the turquoise hair sighed as the kiss finally broke and they recovered some air, feeling a bit dizzy, Gaav chuckling and grabbing the shorter’s ass with both hands.

-“Lord”? I thought you were the Lord here.

But, of course, both of them knew the truth, who was actually in charge. This time the redhead was the first kissing in a possessive way as he straightened and picked Valgaav up in the process, the shorter clinging on him. He might be heavy due to his nature as dragon, but Gaav was already strong, and he was hybridized as well, not having problems in handling him. Too distracted by the kiss the turquoise head took a bit to notice that he was suddenly laying on the bed, the Chaos Dragon hovering over him, his legs under Valgaav’s ones, forcing him to raise his own ones. For all Gods and Chaos itself, they only kissed and his cock was already hard, the pressure against his pants too uncomfortable. With a grumble the Ancient Dragon wrapped his legs around Gaav’s waist and pulled him down closer, rubbing against him. Such gesture seemed to catch the redhead by surprise for a moment, but soon his big hands moved to hold Valgaav’s legs.

-Hey, hey! Valgaav, calm down… -he said, though he was smirking widely.

-I don’t want to! I want you to fuck me… please…

-Begging? –scoff- That’s not something you usually do.

-Like I care!

And before the giant hybrid talked again, Valgaav pulled him closer again into another kiss, releasing often moans and grumbles of pleasure and lust. Gaav followed him at first, giving back the kiss, his hands exploring the lean but muscled body beneath him. His hair, still tied up with the golden ring, fell to a side like a cascade of fire and soon the redhead pulled back again, chuckling.

-Guess there’s no point in asking if you are sure but… you are aware that, if we survive after the fight, this will change our relationship… right? We’ll bond, and we won’t be able to go back.

One of Gaav’s hands moved to the shorter’s cheek, stroking the scarred skin with his thumb. Despite being still filled with lust, Valgaav forced himself to take a breath and calm down, aware about what the redhead meant. But even before his golden gaze locked with the dark blue one, there was already no trace of doubt in his mind. Not anymore.

-I am… And it’s what I want. It’s what I always wanted. All of you. Your mind, your body and soul. I’m yours, Lord Gaav, no matter what. And I’ll be whatever you want from me.

-You idiot dragon… -the redhead answered, still smirking, still caressing the other’s cheek- you can’t just offer yourself like that without demanding anything in return. But… you’re lucky this time. Because I want all of you too.

There was a grin, and then more passionate kisses as they both let lust drive their instincts again. It wouldn’t last long though, Valgaav felt already on the limit and Gaav knew that, pulling back again with a scoff.

-I’m not allowing you to finish so soon. So how about you relax a little while I take off these pesky clothes, hm?

Still with an amused smirk, Gaav opened Valgaav’s legs so he could release himself from the grab and straightened on his knees so he could start taking off his own shirt and upper clothes until his torso was naked. And of course the half-dragon couldn’t help himself but to stare in awe. Such a strong body, big but harmonized with a slight tan skin. The turquoise head shivered in anticipation, soon those big hands picking him up and helping him get rid of his own upper clothes as well.

-I don’t think… I can wait too long.

-Hah! You impatient dragon.

Soon Gaav took off all of Valgaav’s clothes, still keeping his own pants on, and took a moment to appreciate his body, grinning at the aching and hardened cock begging for release. Without a word, the redhead grabbed Valgaav by the hips and made him turn to lay on his belly, or rather on his knees and elbows, ass up. Gaav leaned down and passed one arm around the dragon’s torso, holding him against his body, skin with skin. His other hand slid between his legs and grabbed the shorter’s pulsing cock, fingertips rubbing the tip and then starting to masturbate him, switching between both gestures. Valgaav immediately released a loud moan, arching his back against Gaav’s chest, the bigger one sliding then his tongue along the other’s skin, along his spine, nuzzling the hair out of his way, licking the back of his neck, reaching then for his ear to grab it between his teeth and pull it. The half-dragon winced, releasing a groan this time. That was a really sensitive spot he didn’t know he had, and the redhead raised an eyebrow in surprise for a moment. But he kept going, pulling Valgaav closer to his body.

-L-Lord Gaav… I… I can’t hold…

The half-dragon couldn’t finish the sentence, words strangling in his throat. But Gaav could guess what he meant, in fact it was pretty obvious. He stopped nibbling the ear, instead pressing his lips against it.

-It’s all right… -he whispered, voice already husky from the excitement- Cum for me, little dragon.

Gaav rubbed his lips against the sensitive skin and sucked the lobe, his hand pressing hard and suddenly thrusting Valgaav with his hips, with a possessive grumble. That seemed to be enough to make the shorter one release a stronger moan, practically a draconic roar, as he released his sticky seed on the redhead’s hand. After some spams, his body finally relaxed, and Valgaav let himself fall all that Gaav’s arm allowed him to, trying to recover his breath. Only after a moment he noticed that his hands turned into black claws, probably while he was orgasming, and swallowed dry. He could feel the wings trying to get out as well, but the redhead was right behind him, so Valgaav tried to hold them back. However, after a moment the giant man pulled back.

-Let them out, Valgaav, if that makes you more comfortable.

And so he did, black feathered wings spreading out from his back, the half-dragon unable to hold back a sigh of relieve. He did focus in his hands to turn them human-looking again though, and soon he felt his body being picked up again, Gaav holding him against his chest without pressing hard, trying to don’t hurt the base of the back appendices. The hand that wasn’t sticky raised to grab him by the chin, and Valgaav felt his head being turned to face the redhead.

-Are you all right?

The turquoise head managed to smile and nod, not feeling like being able to talk yet. Gaav smirked and pecked his lips.

-You’re still aware that we’re not done, right?

Valgaav scoffed.

-I expected no less.

-Good. For now, lay down again like before. It will be more comfortable to prepare you.

-Yes, my Lord.

The half-dragon did so, again leaning his weight over forearms and knees, legs open and ass up. Soon Gaav was grabbing and massaging Valgaav’s buttocks after he cleaned the dirty hand against the bed cover, allowing him some time to recover from the previous orgasm and to get turn on again. His own dick was hardening and already asking to take the shorter one there and then, but the redhead knew that first he needed to prepare him. No way Gaav would hurt him or himself, and even less while doing something so important to both of them.

Once he decided that Valgaav had recovered enough, Gaav started to slide one hand along his back, his fingers focusing then in rubbing and caressing the skin around the beginning of the wings. And he smirked satisfied when the half-dragon reacted, his breath getting faster and even releasing a low moan, back arching as he tried to get closer to that touch.

-Heh, another sensitive spot? I’m getting lucky finding them.

-Ah… me too…

Despite his excitement and position, Valgaav turned his head enough to give a smirk to the redhead. Oh, that was a lot better. Gaav liked his dragon with attitude and sure of himself, a good signal that he was fine, he was feeling better. His hand slid back to the shorter’s ass, fingers caressing the skin of the cheek before finally getting between the crack, hardly passing over the entrance as he checked on Valgaav’s reactions.

-I’m starting, Valgaav.

He warned, before focusing and summoning some lube on his fingers, rubbing it between them and moving his hand again, this time applying the sticky product on the entrance. Valgaav already let out a broken sigh, moving his hips a little closer. Poor thing just couldn’t help himself. Gaav smirked and used his free hand to work on the base of the wings again, making the half-dragon soon start to moan and groan again. What lovely sounds he made, how cute his little dragon could be. The redhead smirked wider and soon slid the first finger inside Valgaav, starting already to prepare him. The turquoise head grumbled again, in a sort of a deep purr, and started to move his hips, trying to make the finger go deeper, and moaning every time Gaav hit the spot.

-Shhh! Don’t be so impatient…

-You’re being… too slow…

-I need to prepare you, or it will hurt.

-I know…

Valgaav was getting impatient, but who could blame him? Longing for Gaav for centuries even before he was killed by Phybrizzo, who knew for how long the half-dragon imagined himself like this with the redhead, wanting to be with him as a lover, to feel skin against skin, the warm of his body, his lips, his hands… Damn! The giant man himself could hardly wait to fuck him hard in that moment.

After the first finger a second one followed, moving in circles to force the muscles to relax and dilate, and then a third one. Even then that would hardly be enough to prepare Valgaav for his… size. But at least should be enough to don’t tear him in the process. The hand on the dragon’s back slid down again, copping him between the legs and then squeezing the shorter’s dick, already hard and willing to get attention. Valgaav’s moans were too delicious, too. Unable to wait further, Gaav pulled his fingers out and spread the rest of the lube along his shaft, leaving it nice and ready. But instead of taking him right there, the redhead sat down on the bed, legs crossed, and grabbed then the half-dragon by the hips, holding him.

-Now turn to face me. It won’t be the most comfortable position for a first time, but I want to see your face.

Valgaav did so, being pulled closer to sit on the redhead’s lap, still using his knees as support. The shorter one smiled, passing one arm around Gaav’s neck and his face really close.

-Good… I want to see yours too.

There was an exchange of grins, and Gaav grabbed firmly Valgaav’s hips, motioning him over his own cock. The turquoise head bit his lower lip and moved one hand to grab the taller’s member, holding it in place. And then he started to descend, bit by bit, as the redhead held him and helped him. Gaav grumbled time to time, fighting back the urge to just slam him and penetrate him in a fast movement. But eventually all his shaft was inside Valgaav, who released a sigh and made himself more comfortable, getting used to the big size of Gaav and, oh so tight it was even painful, but it felt delicious.

-I’m not going to hold back anymore…

-I don’t want you to…

Using one hand as support, Gaav made himself more comfortable, dark blue eyes staring at Valgaav’s flustered face, and then moved his hips up, thrusting him hard. Another movement down, the half-dragon bouncing on him, and then another one. And another. The redhead didn’t take long in feel Valgaav adapted to his size, and soon was thrusting him, hard, faster and faster, the horned one moaning and panting, mouth open and showing his fangs time to time. Another grumble and Gaav pulled him closer, wrapping him between his strong arms and one of his hands stroking his back, looking for the beginning of the wings. The other one gripped the turquoise hair, pulling a little. Valgaav moaned louder and gripped the strong shoulders with his hands, soon digging his nails into the skin, leaving marks on it. Gaav didn’t care. In fact, the pain made him groan, and pulled closer again to bite the dragon’s neck, living a red mark on it. A lick, another bite and more licks then slid up his tongue along the jawline, nibbling, pulling and sucking the ear, hand still rubbing and pressing the skin of the back. Valgaav was practically melting between his arms, moaning, panting and groaning, making such lovely sounds it was enough to drive the redhead to the limit.

-Ah… Brace yourself…

Gaav straightened enough to use his knees as support, holding Valgaav between his arms and without getting out of him. Then leaned down and soon was over him, using his elbows and knees to rest on the bed and his forearms to hold the half-dragon in a way that his wings wouldn’t get hurt. The redhead focused then on the nipples, sucking, licking them, using his teeth time to time and leaving them all red and sensitive. Valgaav’s body arched, the tip of his dick already wet.

-Aaah… I’m… I’m going to…

Gaav stopped with the nipples and climbed up again, his face against the soft turquoise hair. One of his hands slid to get rid of the headband that was holding Valgaav’s hair and straightened enough to see his face. So cute, he looked too good with his hair down. The redhead attacked again one of the sensitive ears, getting yet another moan as an answer.

-Cum for me, Val… -he whispered against his ear- Just for me… Mine, you’re only mine. My Val…

-Ah… Lord… Gaa-aaaaa-AAAAAAAAAH!

And there it was, Valgaav orgasmed for the second time that day, arching his back and closing his eyes as he released a powerful, yet broken roar, nails digging again on Gaav’s back skin. It was a miracle he still held himself back enough to don’t get the claws out again. The redhead soon followed him, groaning his lover’s name. It was so, so intense for both parts… Gaav hardly felt Valgaav’s seed on his stomach as he thrusted him, over and over, emptying himself once, twice, three times, and even then he kept going a bit more, until he was sure both of them were satisfied. And even then both spent the next minutes only laying down and catching their breath until finally Gaav managed to pull his already soft cock from inside Valgaav. The half-dragon sighed and as the redhead let himself fall to a side, the horned one turned to face him, in a more comfortable position as well for his wings. They both hugged, Valgaav nuzzling his chest and Gaav putting again his face against the soft, turquoise hair.

-No matter what… -Valgaav said eventually- I’m not allowing anyone to separate us… anymore.

Gaav tilted his head to look down at Valgaav, who also did the same, moving one of his big hands to stroke the shorter’s chin.

-They won’t. We always meet, eventually, no matter what.

The redhead grinned and moved closer to kiss him on the lips, Valgaav soon stretching the hug enough to nuzzle his face.

-We’ll succeed this night, Val… But first, we need a good rest. The both of us.

The half-dragon just nodded, both of them kissing. To be honest, they were aware that that could be as well their first and last time together. But… Valgaav didn’t regret it. Even if they would be defeated and everything would go back to the Golden Sea, there was no way he would leave Gaav behind, even if he needed to travel all the way through Chaos to find him. And the look on the redhead’s eyes, before both of them closed their eyes for some sleep, told him that he felt the same.


End file.
